


how to make a robot blush

by Arpad



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Other, Pre-Canon, animated gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arpad/pseuds/Arpad
Summary: Audy parked cars, so it makes complete sense that they'd have the same sort of sensors self-driving cars have. It's not a traditional face, but Cene knows how to read them alright.





	how to make a robot blush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beeelderly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeelderly/gifts).



> **please give this a moment to load \- it's a huge file!** Like seriously, minimize this tab for a minute and come back so you're spared from the choppy inconsistent mess this is the first few cycles through. If Audy's sensor slows down while Cene is looking at them then it still needs to load! get out of here!!

**Author's Note:**

> (you can find me on twitter [@arpad_blarpad](https://twitter.com/arpad_blarpad), where i'd be so so happy to take FatT art prompts)
> 
> In the event that this doesn't load for you, a backup version can be found here: <https://giant.gfycat.com/ReflectingRecentAnteater.webm>


End file.
